Concerns for robotic vacuum designers and manufacturers include, among other things, maximizing the effectiveness of the cleaning head and increasing the volume of the dust bin, minimizing the overall size of the robotic vacuum and production cost, providing adequate cleaning power, and preventing hair and other debris from interrupting or degrading performance of the robotic vacuum.
A dust bin collects hair, dirt and debris that has been vacuumed and/or swept from a floor. A larger dust bin volume can allow the robotic vacuum to remove more debris from an environment before requiring that the user remove and empty the dust bin, which can increase user satisfaction.
Robotic vacuums typically remove debris from the floor primarily using one or more rotating brushes and/or a vacuum stream that pulls the debris into the cleaning head and generally toward the dust bin.
It is known that hair and similar debris such as string and thread can become entangled, and stall the robotic vacuum and/or degrade cleaning ability.
In many robotic vacuums, impellers can be located in a robotic vacuum dust bin to pull air carrying swept dirt, hair, and debris into the dust bin.